


Take my hand

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Begging, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Egg Laying, Eggs, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Port Play, Squirting, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: It’s a shame when he pulls away again, and Gavin doesn’t have enough pride to stop himself from whining pathetically and reaching for Connor’s wrist, trying to pull his hand back against his cunt. “Don’t stop, please.”“You really want me to finger you instead of giving your surprise to you?”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Gavin's birthday, hoping to have it posted for it. Then it got out of hand and now it's over 10k because I have no control of myself. 
> 
> Oopsies. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Gavin had his foot tucked under himself, his heel pressed firmly into his body like maybe that could actually do him any good right now. He was forcing himself to stay as still as he could, his shoulders drawn back into a tense position while his hands sat in his lap. His fingers were pressed into the insides of his thighs, nails scratching against the material of his shorts. The fact that he hadn’t been allowed to strip yet was giving him a bunch of different thoughts that were making it even harder for him to sit still.

Connor had told him to “sit and stay” and while usually, that kind of command wouldn’t come without at least a collar around his throat, Gavin wasn’t going to say _no_. And then Connor had left the room, and Gavin hasn’t taken his eyes off the door at all for a second. He wanted to get up so badly, either to get out of his clothes or to follow after Connor and find out what he’s doing. But he forces himself to listen and stay as still as he can.

And the moment that he hears Connor coming back down the hall, his breath leaves him in a quick exhale. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d been holding it in. Connor opens the door, and while Gavin’s gaze is instantly on him, the android doesn’t even look up at him at first. He turns and closes the door again, and something about the way that he’s holding himself has Gavin grinding down onto his heel even more.

He must make a noise because when Connor turns to look at him, his lip is curled up into a smug smirk. Gavin only notices the bag in his hand when he starts walking toward the bed. His interest is instantly piqued, his attention on it. And when Connor sets it down on the floor at the foot of the bed, Gavin leans forward unintentionally to try getting a look into it. He barely sees the black box in the bottom before Connor’s finger curls under his chin and tips his head up.

He meets Connor’s gaze and his lips part. He has no intention to say anything, but it makes breathing a little easier, and he hopes it’ll tempt Connor to kiss him. It does draw Connor’s own gaze to his mouth, but regretfully, he doesn’t do more than smirk wider.

“You’re so worked up already and you have no idea what we’re doing.” He chuckles and Gavin huffs out a breath. It’s almost impossible not to squirm under Connor’s gaze.

“Which was your plan,” Gavin notes. Because he knows how Connor thinks, just as Connor knows how he thinks. The android shrugs and slowly drags his finger down Gavin’s chin before his hand pulls away completely.

“I want you nice and wet for me.” He states as he leans in to kiss Gavin. It’s chaste, a quick press of his lips to Gavin’s before he moves back completely. “You can get undressed, no touching yourself.”

“Didn’t think we’d be doing anything like this tonight,” Gavin notes with a hum, but he’s not at all complaining as he sits up straighter and quickly pulls his shirt off.

“Trust me, you want this.” Connor’s eyes are on Gavin’s body when he looks up at him again.

There was a time when Connor taking him in like this made Gavin’s skin crawl. It made him more aware of the blemishes on his body; a bullet wound in his hip, a knife wound almost on his collarbone and the scars across his chest. It made him feel too exposed knowing that Connor could analyse him as it was, and then could see all that he was on the outside too. But not anymore. They’ve moved far past that, and he knows that the look in Connor’s eyes is pure want, just as the look in his eyes is when he can stare at Connor bare for him.

Gavin doesn’t know what to say to that, but it really does make him even more interested. He still has no idea what’s in the bag, but he trusts Connor just as Connor trusts him. He has full confidence that whatever Connor has for him will be good, that he’ll love it.

Gavin shifts a little awkwardly to get his shorts and underwear off without having to get up. Connor doesn’t move, doesn’t even reach out to touch him when he’s completely bare. Which is a shame, but doesn’t stop Gavin from opening up his legs to show all of himself off. And the fact that Connor does fidget a little when his eyes trail between his thighs does make Gavin feel pretty fucking good. He grins and wriggles a little as he leans back on his hands.

“Wet enough for you, baby?” His tone is teasing and smug, and Connor hums appreciatively.

“For now. Hands and knees for me?” And it’s not a command, but more like a suggestion. Gavin has a chance to say no. He raises an eyebrow and sits up straighter.

“Which way do you want me?”

“So that you can’t try sneaking a peek into this bag,” Connor says it so knowingly. Gavin rolls his eyes but does as he’s told, getting onto his hands and knees, facing away from Connor. He does glance over his shoulder, but there’s no way that he’s getting a look off the end of the bed like this.

Connor moves, walking around the end of the bed as he finally reaches out and presses his hand to Gavin’s skin. His fingers start against the back of Gavin’s thigh, and as he walks around the side of the bed, his hand trails up over Gavin’s ass, along the side of his spine, over his shoulder, up the side of his neck and up under his chin again. Gavin hums, a small shiver running down his body at the simple touch. Connor loved using his hands more than anything, and Gavin was never against that.

The android’s fingers trail up to Gavin’s lips, but they barely touch the plump skin before his hand is withdrawing, Connor now stood in front of the nightstand. Gavin’s tongue runs over where Connor’s fingers had retreated from as he watches the android open up the second drawer. He pulls out the lube from it before sliding it shut and crouching down to open the bottom one. Gavin’s cunt throbs just thinking about what he knows is in that draw.

“How adventurous are you feeling?” Connor asks, glancing up from looking into the drawer. Gavin tips his head a little and clicks his tongue.

“What do you have in mind?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I have no idea what you’ve gotten, so it’s not a fair question.” He’s fishing for some kind of clue as to what might be in that bag. But Connor’s clearly not about to give him _anything_.

“I’ll go with nothing if you don’t want to pick something.” Connor shrugs, and Gavin can hear him closing the drawer. He whines, and it draws Connor’s attention back to him. He’s smirking, the smug bastard, and Gavin’s almost tempted to make an attempt at grabbing the bag. But ruining the surprise really will make it less fun.

With a sigh, he holds up his hands, showing three fingers. “Three?” He asks, almost unsure. Connor looks pleased with the answer.

He pulls something from the drawer but doesn’t show Gavin what it is right away. He gets to his feet before he holds the toy up for Gavin to see it. It wasn’t hard to guess which one Connor might have grabbed, but seeing it only makes the ache in Gavin’s cunt so much better.

It’s a longer plug, the base of it almost as wide as what three of Connor’s fingers would be inside him. But it’s not shaped as much as the other plugs they have. Gavin spreads his knees a little wider and chews the inside of his bottom lip as he watches Connor move around behind him again.

The lube and toy are left at his side, and Connor kneels on the bed behind Gavin. He fiddles with his sleeves for far too long in Gavin’s opinion, getting them rolled up to his elbows before he even looks like he’s going to touch Gavin. And it’s so frustrating that Gavin can’t do anything except wait because he’s sure if he tries touching himself, Connor will just drag it out even longer.

When Connor does finally touch him, his hands come to rest on Gavin’s ass, fingers kneading the muscle a little, thumbs rubbing firm circles into his skin. He spreads Gavin open with his hold, and Gavin can feel his holes twitching, knows that Connor is just fucking _looking_ at him, watching him with a stupid, smug smirk on his lips. Gavin wriggles his hips a little and it gets a hum from Connor.

“You’re not using your words.”

“Is it going to get you moving any faster?” Gavin asks with a hint of annoyance in his tone. He wants Connor to touch him so fucking bad right now, and he just knows that begging isn’t actually going to get that happening any sooner. Connor’s going to move at his pace. The hum that Gavin gets in response to his question is proof enough.

Connor does lean in though, but his lips meet the base of Gavin’s spine. His tongue trails over his skin, along the dimples in his back, over the ridges of his spine. While his fingers stay perfectly still on Gavin’s skin, holding him open and exposed, making his cunt drip without any damn effort.

Gavin’s fingers curl in the sheets, and his body twitches with the anticipation of everything. But he bites his tongue, bites the inside of his cheek and bottom lip, all in an attempt to keep himself from whining pathetically like a bitch in heat, to keep himself from begging and only stroking Connor’s ego more. He was worse than Gavin’s ever been.

When Connor’s mouth finally moves lower, when his tongue finally swipes over Gavin’s hole, the noise that Gavin isn’t able to hold back is far too pitchy and relieved sounding. He can feel Connor smiling against his skin.

“Shut up,” Gavin grumbles, his head bowing forward slightly. Connor, thankfully, doesn’t point out that he didn’t actually say anything and continues to lap his tongue over him.

His thumbs still work against Gavin’s skin, rubbing him in all the right ways as his tongue works over his hole. Gavin feels Connor shifting his weight, moving closer to his body, tipping his head up more. His grip changes a little, hands moving closer together only to get a better grip on him to hold him spread wider. Gavin’s chest heaves, his cunt throbbing and tiny noises escaping his lips even as he tries to keep himself quiet.

Connor moans, the sound low in his chest as his tongue pushes into Gavin’s body. The muscles in Gavin’s arms tense and he tips his head back. He gives up trying to be silent, moaning loudly as he steadies himself on one arm and reaches down with his other to try to touch himself.

His fingers barely swipe over his clit when Connor’s fingers are suddenly wrapped around his wrist, no longer holding him open. The noise Gavin makes is pathetic, desperate and Connor’s mouth leaves his body. Which is entirely unfair.

“C’mon,” Gavin whines, turning his head to try glaring at Connor. But he’s panting and he knows that there’s nothing but want on his face. He’s been working himself fucking crazy lately, and he hasn’t had the energy to even try starting anything for _weeks_. He’s worked up, and he just wants to feel good and get off.

“You’re not touching yourself, not until I say that you can.”

“Fucking mean,” Gavin whines, but he concedes and drops his hand to the bed again. “So long as you don’t fucking stop.”

“If you listen, I won’t have to.” Connor hums, and thankfully, grabs hold of Gavin again and holds him open.

It doesn’t even feel as exposing as it might have once. It has his toes curling and his back arching, especially when Connor leans back in and fucks his tongue back into Gavin’s hole, but it’s nothing like how he felt when they started doing this. He was always less hesitant when it came to anal, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t still weird having someone hold you open for display like that.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t in the first place.” Gavin huffs. He can practically feel Connor rolling his eyes, just as he curls his tongue and either it’s a Connor thing or an android thing that he’s so damn good at getting all the right spots like no one else has. He’s never asked because it really doesn’t matter to him. It feels good, Connor makes him feel good, that’s all that matters on that topic.

Connor pulls back again, and Gavin whines. “You wanna touch? Hold yourself open for me.” Connor almost purrs it as he moves his hands away from Gavin’s body. It means that Gavin has to lay on his chest, his cheek pressed into the bed so that he can reach back with both hands and take over for Connor, but he doesn’t care.

Connor’s tongue is back on him instantly, lips working over his rim perfectly, and his whole body feels like it’s on fire in the best way possible. His own hold on his skin isn’t as good as Connor’s had been. His fingers slip and he has to keep adjusting his hold to keep himself spread properly.

But it’s worth it when he hears the cap of the lube opening, and shortly after Connor’s finger presses under his tongue and slips into his body. The slide is slow, but he pushes as deep as he can reach. Gavin turns his head into the sheets to muffle the groan he gives, rocking his hips back into Connor’s touch eagerly.

It doesn’t take long for one finger to become two, and then for Connor’s mouth to pull away. Which would be a shame, but it gives Connor more room to really fuck his fingers into Gavin’s body, pressing in deeper, harder, faster until he’s unable to stop himself from moaning loudly.

“Such a good boy, look how soaked you are.” Connor hums as he twists his fingers into Gavin’s body. And he can feel just how wet he is, how his cunt drips for Connor like he’s been ignored for months. Gavin chews his bottom lip so hard that the skin nearly splits.

“Con…” He’s not sure what to ask for, just that if he doesn’t get _something_ touching his cunt sometimes soon, he’s going to lose his mind. Or start fucking sobbing from how badly he wants to be touched. Neither are great options honestly. Not that Connor would complain about Gavin becoming a blubbering mess for him, the shithead.

Instead of more contact though, Connor’s fingers slide out of Gavin’s body, leaving him whining and clenching around nothing. Gavin tips his head, trying to get a look up at Connor, trying to beg without words. But he barely even gets to focus on Connor’s face before the android is dripping lube into his hole and the toy is pressing against his rim.

Gavin’s complaints die on his tongue and he holds his breath as Connor pushes the toy into his body. The texture is smooth, the toy is a little softer than some others they have, and it slips in far too perfectly. Gavin barely hears Connor’s praise; _good boy_ , over the weak noises that he makes in the back of his throat.

“Up you get.” _That_ , Gavin hears. He drags his fingers over his skin before he lets go, leaving red lines behind before he pushes himself up onto his hands again, trying to keep his back as straight as he can for Connor.

He glances over his shoulder again as Connor holds the toy pressed deep into him, the flat base pressed into his skin. Connor meets his gaze, and he looks so damn pleased with himself. “Feel good?”

“You know it does.” Gavin grunts and Connor grins wider.

“Good, don’t move, and don’t let it slip out.” Connor instructions as he releases his hold on it.

Gavin focuses on his breathing, having to clench down on the toy to keep it buried in him. The base isn’t the right shape to keep the toy where it is, which is the whole point of Connor using it. Gavin has to work for it, has to focus. Which makes it hard to pay attention to Connor moving away to crawl off the bed and grab the bag from the floor.

Connor pulls the box from the bag, and it does nothing to help Gavin in knowing that the hell it is. The packaging is black, and as far as he can tell, from where he is, there’s nothing on the box to indicate what it is. Gavin gives a frustrated noise.

“You’re so impatient.” Connor teases as he opens up the box, and of course, it has a hinge, and from where Gavin is positioned, the lid blocks his view.

“Stop teasing me, what’s in the box?” Gavin whines, which only makes Connor look even more pleased with himself. Gavin was going to tie the fucker up and leave him there with a vibe inside him for hours after this was over. Payback will be so sweet. He’s too worked up to even point out the perfect _Se7en_ reference there.

Connor closes the box, without even taking anything out of it and sits up straighter again. His hands come to Gavin’s hips, fingers running slowly over his skin. And his own skin draws back from them, leaving the white chassis on display.

“Keep pushing, and I won’t use them.” Connor ‘threatens’. Maybe he’ll keep to his threat, but Gavin doesn’t believe that he will. He likes working Gavin up, sure, but he likes making him feel good more. So, working up to some surprise only to turn around and not give it to him wouldn’t give Connor any satisfaction just as it wouldn’t give Gavin any.

Even still with that thought, the risk that maybe Connor might keep to his word this time is more than enough for Gavin to shut the hell up. He huffs a breath and wriggles again like he’s showing off that he managed to keep the toy stuffed inside him. Connor does smile and run his fingers down over the base.

“You can be so good, don’t ruin it.” He says as his fingers close around the end of the plug. Gavin rolls his eyes and spreads his knees further apart as Connor uses his hold on the plug to slowly drag it out.

He doesn’t remove it though and starts to fuck Gavin on it. It doesn’t reach that deep, and it’s not thick enough to have Gavin shaking and crying out like something else might, like Connor’s cock might, but it’s enough to have his eyes sliding shut as he sighs contently.

Connor’s pace starts off slow like maybe he might be working Gavin up to something bigger, something better. And his mind is trying to take guesses as to what might be in that box, but he’s pulling blanks. Connor’s gotten him gifts like this before, just as Gavin’s gotten Connor gifts too, but this one just feels different for some reason.

Suddenly, Connor shoves the plug deep into Gavin again, pressing his palm firmly against the base as he holds it deep in him, grinds the heel of his hand into it. Gavin’s body jolts from the impact and his breath leaves him with a gasped moan.

Connor leans over Gavin’s back and kisses up his spine slowly. His lips brush over Gavin’s ear, making him shake against the android’s front as he tips his head. He exposes more of his throat for Connor to mouth at if he so pleases.

“I want you to turn around, sit down for me, keep your legs spread.” And just like that, Connor’s body withdraws from Gavin’s own. Biting into his lip again, Gavin whines and does as he’s told. Sitting back on the plug makes it hard for him to stay still, and he grinds down onto it, pushing it into himself even more.

Connor crawls into Gavin’s space and kisses him. Firmly, but slowly and Gavin all too eagerly kisses him back. He keeps his hands at his sides, keeping himself steady, tipping his head in the hopes Connor will deepen the kiss. He does, and Gavin feels his fingers trail up the inside of his thigh.

_Finally_ , Connor’s fingers swipe over Gavin’s cunt. And he can feel how wet he is, but hearing the slick sound of Connor’s fingers sliding over him is almost embarrassing. But it feels way too good being touched for Gavin to even think about it enough.

Connor’s movements aren’t rushed, his fingers gliding over Gavin’s cunt, dipping down over his hole but not pushing inside yet. Gavin can’t even be mad with how good it feels to have Connor’s fingers stroking over his clit. He’s breathing too heavily, moaning against Connor’s lips, enough that he knows he’s not contributing much to the kiss anymore. But Connor’s not even fazed by it, moves to accompany the noises Gavin’s making.

It’s a shame when he pulls away again, and Gavin doesn’t have enough pride to stop himself from whining pathetically and reaching for Connor’s wrist, trying to pull his hand back against his cunt. “Don’t stop, please.”

“You really want me to finger you instead of giving your surprise to you?” Connor’s stupid smug smile is going to get him in more trouble than he can expect when Gavin’s in a position to take control. It’s a stupid question, but of course, it’s genuine, and reasonable to ask when Gavin’s humping at Connor’s hand still.

“If you think I’m going to say anything other than my surprise right now, you’re insane.” Gavin grunts as he reluctantly let’s go of Connor’s wrist. And he could replace Connor’s fingers with his own, but he also knows that he probably won’t get what he wants then if he does. It’ll be in his best interest to just wait. So, he leans back on his hands and twists his fingers in the sheets to keep his hands where they are.

Connor grabs the box and turns it toward Gavin this time. There’s still no indication of what could be inside, and Gavin hates that so fucking much right now. Especially because Connor’s just holding the lid of the box, those white fingers curled against black but not doing anything to open it. Gavin looks up at him and whines, holding back on _begging_ to see. Which is really hard because it’s clear that’s what Connor wants from him.

When Connor finally does open the box, the twist in Gavin’s gut unravels and he frowns. At first, he can’t figure out what the hell he’s looking at, and it’s clearly obvious on his face. Connor reaches into the box and grabs one of the smallest glass looking balls from the box. Only for Gavin to realise that it's egg-shaped.

“Wait, you got eggs?” Gavin meets Connor’s gaze, still frowning in confusion. Connor’s LED flashes yellow, circling slowly as he holds it between his fingers.

“I thought you wanted some.” He’s frowning now too, clearly unsure about what he’s gotten. Gavin knows he never brought this up to Connor, which is the confusing part.

“I mean… yeah, I’ve always thought about getting them, but I’ve never talked about it.” Because it was kind of one of those embarrassing things that Gavin was too nervous to bring up. He wasn’t sure what Connor would think, knows that it’s a very particular kink and just wasn’t ready to even try broaching the subject.

Connor scoffs, and his LED returns to blue, which is a good thing. The cocky smile on his face returns too as he shuffles closer to Gavin. “And what, you think that means I wasn’t going to find your search history?”

“Why are you looking at my search history?” Gavin’s not _mad_ , he’s got nothing to hide, but he knows what he’s searched, and he’s not the type to try hiding anything because then he looks guilty of shit he’s not doing. So, deleting that history would be pointless.

“So that I could figure out what to get you.” Connor shrugs, and it’s understandable, reasonable enough. It made sense, and Gavin takes in a slow breath, biting into his lip as he looks at the egg still in Connor’s hand.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“I’ve done enough research to understand why you would want this. It’s not weird, Gavin. I just hope it feels good for you.” Connor says it so factually, like suddenly they’re not in bed, with Gavin naked, cunt dripping, and a plug buried in his ass, but talking about something a lot more civil.

“Wait, why were you getting me anything anyway?”

“I was hoping they would get here in time for your birthday,” Connor says and Gavin laughs.

“What you got me was good enough,” Gavin notes. They’d had a great night, even though Gavin was half distracted, and it didn’t involve sex. He was happy because he was with Connor, and that was all that really mattered, right?

“I know, but I wanted to treat you. The delivery was late, but I knew that the moment they got here, I was going to get them inside you.” Connor states it so proudly, with a hint of a purr on his tone. Gavin grunts and fidgets.

“Fuck, babe.” Gavin’s tone is more whine than anything else as he grinds back onto the plug inside him. “What’re you waiting for then?” He tries to grin smugly, but he knows that it shows even more just how needy he is when he can’t keep it on his face.

Connor’s tongue runs over his lips, but it’s nothing too telling, the barest pass over skin like he’s just wetting his mouth before speaking, rather than trying to get a reaction out of Gavin. It gets one anyway. Gavin squirms a little and spreads his legs further, fingers curled so hard into the sheets that his knuckles are probably as white as Connor’s.

“If I weren’t so eager to see them in you, I’d tease this out longer,” Connor admits with a click of his tongue. He almost sounds woeful about the fact, and Gavin snorts. He clenches purposely, and Connor watches how it makes his cunt drip more for him.

“A pity,” Gavin says with a dramatic sigh that has Connor rolling his eyes.

The android moves the box to his side as he sits more comfortably in front of Gavin. He rests his hand on Gavin’s thigh and leans into him. Gavin moves forward to meet him, kissing him firmly. Connor’s tongue is quick to swipe over Gavin’s lips as his other hand comes up to Gavin’s cunt.

The smooth texture of the egg glides effortlessly over Gavin. Connor rotates it between his fingers, getting it coated in slick. Gavin whines, thighs twitching as he forces his body to stay still, forces himself not to say anything just in case Connor decides that he doesn’t want to give it to him.

Connor tilts his head a little more, his teeth grazing over Gavin’s lip. His other hand moves around the back of Gavin’s thigh and drags his body closer. It has Gavin whining more, body jolting as he clenches up on the plug inside him. It only makes it feel like it’s pushing deeper into him.

And with Gavin closer to his body, Connor pushes the egg into him slowly. Gavin’s lips part on a gasp, his eyes rolling back behind closed lids. It slips into him far too easily, and Connor’s fingers follow, pressing it in deeper until the android can’t reach any further.

“Oh… _fuck_.” Gavin’s fingers twitch, curling into his palm so that he doesn’t reach down and grab hold of Connor’s wrist. He tries to keep himself still and steady, tries to remember to keep breathing properly even as Connor moves his fingers slowly inside him. They curl perfectly against all the best parts of him until they slip out again and Gavin’s body tenses up.

“You’re so good for me.” Connor hums, his voice almost a purr as he nuzzles softly at Gavin’s neck. “How does it feel?”

“Good. No, fuck, it’s amazing.” Gavin’s voice is a little rough, and he tips his head, opening up his neck more to Connor. The weight isn’t heavy, but it’s noticeable enough. It’s different, he’s never felt anything like it, but it’s so good.

“You want to go for another one?” Connor asks, his lips brushing over the stubble on Gavin’s jaw. His fingers trace around the lips of Gavin’s cunt, and he’s so wet that it really _is_ embarrassing, as Connor’s fingers slide so effortlessly over him.

“Yes.” Maybe he says it far too fast and far too eagerly, but Connor only grins wide enough for Gavin to feel it against his skin. Smug bastard.

He reaches out for the box again and feels around blindly in it for another egg. Gavin hears them knocking together, and it’s like Connor is feeling them out, trying to choose which one he wants next. That gives Gavin the idea that they’re not all the same, which piques his interest in them further. With his head still tipped, he tries to peer into the box and get a look at them again. But Connor nips his skin, and his hand that had still been gripping his thigh comes up to Gavin’s chest and pushes him back so that he can’t lean over and get a look.

“No peeking.” Connor hums, pulling back from Gavin’s neck. He looks into the box and finds the one he’d been looking for, closing the box afterwards.

“Why’re you hiding them still?” Gavin asks with a huffed breath. “What else do you have in there?”

“Just the eggs, but I don’t want you to know what’s coming.” Connor shrugs.

“So, they’re different,” Gavin concludes, but looking at the egg that Connor’s bringing to his body now, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you it was any different from the one already inside him. He frowns and Connor leans in to kiss his pouted lips.

“Don’t worry so much about it. Just let me make you feel good without overthinking something for once in your life.” Connor’s tone is exaggerated. Gavin would argue that he does know how to relax and that he isn’t always so high-strung, but they both know that it’s taken far too much effort on Connor’s end to get him to relax. Which makes guilt coil in his gut now. He really does need to relax.

“Sorry,” Gavin sighs and closes his eyes again. He can relax, he can enjoy himself. He trusts Connor, he trusts him with his body, with his fucking _life_.

“You will be when I decide to put a stop to this because you’re being too nosy.” Connor teases as he presses the egg firmly against Gavin’s cunt. And instead of taking the time to stroke it over Gavin like he had with the last one, he just pushes it into him.

Gavin’s hands come up to Connor’s biceps, gripping him tightly as he groans. Just like the last egg, Connor pushes it in as deep as his finger will allow, which means that it presses into the first egg, and pushes that one in even deeper. Gavin whimpers, without even realising the noise is coming from him. His thighs tremble and he rocks his hips forward, bearing his weight down onto Connor’s hand.

“Fucking… fuck.”

Connor laughs, tipping his head to kiss him again as he keeps two fingers pressed into Gavin’s body. He angles his wrist and presses his thumb against Gavin’s engorged clit, which gets another whimper from him. “You’re so sensitive right now.”

“Feels so fucking good.” Gavin pants, leaning more into Connor. His arms come up to wrap around the android’s neck, fingers coming into the back of Connor’s hair.

Connor doesn’t say anything, but his hum is telling enough. He starts moving his fingers, pulling them back out to push properly back into Gavin, fucking him slowly on them. And Gavin can’t move much beside grinding into the movements, but it’s more than enough with the feeling of the eggs so deep inside him.

There’s nothing that Gavin can do to stop the pathetic noises he makes, the low whines and soft gasps, the way that his body is basically turning to putty in Connor’s hands. His head rests on Connor’s shoulder, breath fanning over his skin as he’s fingered so slowly and yet it feels better than Gavin could have thought. But Connor’s thumb doesn’t fucking _move_ , staying pressed firmly against his clit without actually giving it the friction Gavin wants so badly.

“Please,” Gavin manages to get out, almost like a hiccup between his noises. Connor turns his head and kisses Gavin’s temple firmly as he pulls his fingers back. Which is not at all what Gavin wanted, and he makes a noise of distress and decides _fuck it_ , and drops one of his hands from Connor’s head, pressing his fingers against himself.

Connor’s reflexes are so much faster than his own though, so Gavin’s fingers barely touch himself before Connor’s grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling his hand back up to his shoulder. Gavin whines in complaint. “Con, fucking touch me, _please_.”

“You’re too worked up.” And he says it in that voice that he uses when they’re working and Gavin groans, frustrated. He’s monitoring him, that becomes clear, and Gavin pulls away to look up at him with annoyance on his face.

“Let me guess, you get to choose when I come?” Usually, that wouldn’t be a problem for Gavin, but he’s so worked up and it feels too good, but he can’t come without some kind of stimulation more than just being filled like this.

“I won’t have anything to do with it.” And that’s said so confidently as well, like he knows for a fact already when Gavin’s going to come, which makes Gavin’s mind race.

“I doubt that.” Because how could Connor not have something to do with it when he’s the one putting eggs inside him, when he’s the one touching him, kissing him, fingering him? Yeah, doubtful that Connor will have nothing to do with his orgasm.

Connor’s hands come to Gavin’s thighs and he moves Gavin again, shifting him like he plans on pulling Gavin fully into his lap. Which Gavin wouldn’t mind; it would make it easier for him to grind into Connor if he was sat like that. But instead, he just tips Gavin’s hips a little and runs his fingers down to the plug pushed into Gavin’s body.

“Still feeling okay?” He asks as his fingers curl around the base. But he doesn’t move it, not until Gavin nods and murmurs a soft yes. Then he gives it a small tug and pulls it out almost all the way. “I think you could have gone bigger.”

“Fuck babe, what’re you trying to do to me?”

“Just want you to feel good.” Connor hums as he slips the plug back into Gavin, his thumb pressing under the base of it to stroke over his rim.

And while he’s doing that, he reaches for the box again and grabs another egg from it. Gavin watches his hand and realises only when it’s being pressed against his cunt that this one is bigger and his whole body noticeably tenses.

“You’re okay, baby. I’m not going to hurt you.” Connor assures, and that’s not Gavin’s concern, but he’s thankful that Connor says it anyway.

Gavin doesn’t say anything though, he just watches, mouth falling open again as Connor slowly pushes the third egg into him. It’s heavier, of course, nothing extreme, but enough for him to notice it. Once again, Connor pushes it in as deep as he can manage before his fingers pull out. And Gavin has to focus way too hard on keeping the thing inside him. He can feel it moving.

Connor lifts his hand a little and spreads his fingers and _fucking hell_. The slick that strings between them makes Gavin’s whole body heat up. Connor sucks his fingers into his mouth, his skin still drawn back to his wrist. Gavin’s thighs twitch, and his legs draw together a little. He almost reaches for himself, because that egg really is fucking _heavy_ , but Connor’s fingers are pressing back into his cunt before he can.

“You’ve got to keep them in.”

“It’s not fucking easy.” Gavin’s panting and Connor has to force his legs to open up again for him because the muscles in them are tight, his whole body tense.

“Do you think you can go one more?” Connor’s not looking at his face, he’s focused on his fingers, moving slowly in his body, causing him to drip even more fucking slick like he never has before in his life. Gavin’s never been this wet, not like this and he’s absolutely ruining the fucking bedsheets right now.

“I-is it the last one?” Gavin should have really taken a better look at them when Connor showed them off. He was too caught up in his own head and thoughts too though, and he was really regretting that now.

“No,” And that might be the first direct answer Gavin has gotten about the damn things all night. Gavin could probably take more than just the one more, but keeping them all inside of himself he doubts he could do. He’s struggling as it is, and he’s really going to have to work his body to do better next time. And he will, that much he knows for sure.

“I can take it.” He manages, his voice still not firm because Connor’s fingers are pushing at the eggs already in him, his other hand still toying with the plug.

“Do you want to?” And that question holds a lot more weight, means so much more because being able to do something and wanting to are two very different things. Gavin’s chest tightens and he forces himself to lean forward. It changes the angle of _everything_ , and he whines as he kisses Connor, because he can’t stop himself.

“Yeah, I want to.” He murmurs against Connor’s lips. Connor smiles, and it’s not smug, it’s not a smirk. It’s soft, it’s with love, it’s not teasing or anything like that.

“Lie back for me.” Connor’s tone is more like a request rather than a command, like it had been earlier. Gavin almost wants to argue, because he wants to be able to see the next one, but it’ll make his life so much easier and he knows that, so he listens and drops back onto the bed for Connor.

The androids fingers pull out almost instantly and Gavin tries to keep his breathing even, tries to keep himself clenched up enough to keep the eggs inside him as Connor grabs another one. And he’s kind enough to hold it up, and Gavin really shouldn’t be fucking worried about them slipping out now because as it is it’s not going to be an easy slide getting this one in.

It’s nearly the size of Connor’s fucking palm, and Gavin whimpers just thinking about the stretch. “Still want it?”

Gavin chews his bottom lip and props himself up on his elbows. “I said I could take it.”

“You’re so good, Gavin.” Connor praises. And praise really isn’t fair, Connor shouldn’t be allowed to say shit like that anymore, or ever again. Hell, he shouldn’t have ever been allowed to say it in Gavin’s opinion.

Gavin tries not to tense up, tries to keep his breathing easy as Connor works the egg against his cunt. He rocks his hips down against it, pushing as Connor does, trying to help get it inside him. Because he knows he can take it. The shape makes it awkward, and even though Gavin’s wanted this for longer than he’d like to admit, he hadn’t ever really thought about the finer details of this.

Connor isn’t impatient, but Gavin is. He knows that Connor would be content sitting here, slowly working Gavin up to it until he was able to slide the thing right in, but Gavin doesn’t want to wait. He wants to feel it, he wants the weight inside his body, and he wants to feel the stretch.

“Con,” Gavin grunts, and it’s enough to get the message across clearly. Connor’s LED flickers yellow for a second, enough that Gavin notices it even if it doesn’t stay. He doesn’t say anything though. They have a safeword, and even if Gavin didn’t say it but needed this to stop, Connor would know.

So, Connor doesn’t do anything to get in the way of Gavin pushing back onto his hand firmly, allows Gavin to move at his own pace. And it still takes a bit, but Gavin opens up and the egg pushes into his body. Connor’s fingers press to the lips of Gavin’s cunt, puffy and red from the stretch, sensitive enough for Gavin to tremble from the contact as he whines.

“Fuck, good boy.” Connor breathes. He ducks his head down and kisses Gavin’s clit firmly, like he’s rewarding Gavin’s body for taking it. Gavin whines, squirming with the weight of it inside him. He’s never felt this full before, and it feels amazing.

And all he can think about is the fact that there are more eggs in that box. He really hopes that one day he’ll be able to take all of them at once. He knows Connor, he knows that he wouldn’t have gotten more than what Gavin could handle. However many eggs there are, Gavin will be able to take them all, and he intends to the first moment that he can.

Connor softly pets him, rubbing his slick folds with his gaze lowered. Gavin’s lip is between his teeth, his whole body basically pulsating from the stimulation. He’s not sure that he’s ever been this clenched up, or that he’s ever been so focused and aware of what’s inside him. The weight is perfect, but distracting enough that Gavin can barely focus on anything else.

Connor turns his hand against Gavin’s body and his thumb comes up to his clit. It swipes slowly but firmly over him, back and forth in such a slow and teasing movement. Gavin grits his teeth, holding back a hiss from the overstimulation. His thighs come together on their own accord, trying to close up around Connor’s hand.

Connor’s quick to press his hands into Gavin’s thighs and push them open again, holding him spread open once more. “Don’t cover yourself up.”

Gavin whines, because he can’t get his voice to work properly to tell Connor that he’s far too sensitive for him to be stroking him like that right now. He’s fucking _twitching_ uncontrollably, and he’s sure it’s probably one of the best sights that Connor’s ever had. And he can feel himself dripping, so much slick that it’s running down past the base of the plug.

“Too sensitive.” Gavin tries, his voice hitching a little. He fidgets because he can’t help it, because he’s so turned on right now and he wants to come but he can’t fucking touch himself to get off, Connor won’t let him, and even if he did, it would be the same problem.

Connor lifts his gaze, almost like he’s daring Gavin to tell him to stop as he moves his hand back to Gavin’s cunt again. Only he pushes his fingers back into Gavin’s body. His lips part, his hips rock forward with the way his back arches and he feels the way Connor toys with those eggs, making them knock together and push against his walls roughly.

“Fuck… _fuck_.” And forcing his legs to stay open isn’t a battle that Gavin’s winning. He’s a fucking mess, whining and whimpering, sweat running down his spine and temples, creating rivulets on his chest. Connor has to pull his fingers back again to pry Gavin’s legs open once more.

“You’re doing so good baby.” The praise makes Gavin’s chest feel tight, makes his whole body feel a little more weightless. Even though he’s struggling to keep himself composed, and trying to keep himself from clamping up from how sensitive he is has proven to be difficult. “Do you want to push them out for me?”

Gavin really should have been expecting that, and yet somehow, he wasn’t. Knowing what he’s looked up, the videos he’s watched and knowing that Connor even knows about this just from his search history, he should have figured that Connor would go all out for this. Gavin’s seen it enough times, but he has no idea how it’ll feel.

Taking in a slow breath, he sits up a little more so that he can better hold himself up with only one hand. He lifts the other and rests it on the inside of his thigh. A test. And when Connor doesn’t say anything or make a move to keep his hand away, Gavin slides his hand down and runs his fingers over himself. And he knew he was soaked, could feel how full he was, but touching himself just gives a whole new element to it.

Slowly, Gavin runs his fingers over himself, twitching away from his own clit when he touches it. He really is too sensitive, but he wants to try this, he wants to know what it will feel like. His hand moves back to his thigh, and Gavin curls his fingers around Connor’s. The chassis on both of his hands is still exposed, and Gavin isn’t sure what that does for Connor really, but he likes the way it looks.

“I can try,” Gavin murmurs, taking in another breath.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, I want to,” Gavin assures. It’s always nice to know that Connor will never force anything on him. He smiles softly and Connor leans in to kiss him briefly.

“Okay.” Connor’s voice is soothing in ways that Gavin never would have thought it could be, while also being intoxicating like no one else’s ever has been before. It’s a balance that Gavin knows he’s only found because it’s Connor and because he loves him.

And he does, he fucking loves Connor more than he says. He knows that too, that he doesn’t say it enough. He’s been working on it, but it’s not an easy process. It takes time to open up because he’s not used to being able to trust someone so wholly without that nagging fear in the back of his mind that he’s putting his trust into the wrong person. Connor isn’t going to hurt him, he had his chance to, hell he fucking would have snaped Gavin’s body in half if he wanted to. But he doesn’t want to, because just as Gavin doesn’t want to hurt Connor, Connor doesn’t want to hurt him.

Their trust goes both ways, and they’ve worked through a lot to get here. So, Gavin knows that he should say that he loves Connor more, and he makes the effort to. And one day, he’ll have no problem at all telling Connor just how much he means to him and just how much he loves him.

Gavin kisses Connor’s cheek softly, nuzzling his nose against his skin instantly afterwards. He squirms a bit more, trying to resist the urge to grind down onto any part of Connor he can get to like a worked-up dog.

Tipping his head a little, he rests against Connor’s shoulder, and he bears down onto the eggs.

It might be one of the weirdest feelings of his life at first. It’s nothing like the tug and pull of someone else moving something in his body. Because he has no control over that, and while the drag of something being pulled out of him is intentional, it’s nothing like this.

Gavin’s breath hitches a little, and while the last egg Connor pushed into him pushes against his walls, shifts as he tries to push it out, it weirdly feels like it’s not moving at all, and also like it’s somehow deeper inside him than he realised.

Whining, Gavin bites into his bottom lip and drops his hand to his cunt again. His fingers press over himself, feeling the egg stretching him open, leaving a low burn that hurts just right. He gives another push and the egg slides out. His body jolts against Connor’s, and he can’t describe the noise he made even if he tried to, but he _hates_ the way it sounded.

Connor shudders against him. One arm comes up around Gavin’s back, holding him close while the other falls to his cunt and his fingers stroke over him, collecting up creamy slick, brushing over Gavin’s way too sensitive clit, stimulating Gavin further.

Gavin doesn’t even have time to catch his breath, because Connor’s fingers move rapidly, stroking him firmly and with vigour. Gavin clings to the android, failing to stop himself from crying out even when he bites into Connor’s shoulder, gnaws on the fabric of the stupid fucking shirt that he’s still wearing.

“C-Con,” He gasps, whines louder, and Connor’s fingers somehow speed up what should be impossibly fast.

“Don’t stop.” Connor’s voice is so wrecked that it sounds like he’s the one getting fucked right now.   
“You’re doing so good, baby.”

And even if Gavin wanted to say no, he’s not sure he could. Because it feels too good, and he’s not even sure that he has to try as hard as he did with the first egg, because he can already feel the weight shifting, can feel himself opening up and it feels way too fucking good.

Connor changes the way he’s stroking Gavin, the angle, focusing more on his clit while still working his fingers over him entirely as the second egg pushes out of him. And Gavin’s not exactly quiet in bed, but he’s never known himself to _scream_ , nor has he ever gotten himself to squirt before.

There’s no closing his legs, Connor’s pulled them closer together, gotten himself more between Gavin’s thighs and is still clinging to one with his free hand, prying Gavin open. And he’s still stroking Gavin frantically through his orgasm, keeping Gavin strung so high that he doesn’t stop squirting for him. Especially when the other two eggs push through.

“Fucking… fuck, shit _Con_.” Gavin’s practically sobbing, shaking so much in Connor’s hold that even his breathing isn’t steady. Connor’s strokes slow, but he doesn’t pull away just yet. His fingers work over Gavin softly, completely soaked, a fucking _mess_.

“Fuck.” And it’s always weirdly ego-boosting hearing Connor swear like that, just hearing him wrecked at all can usually get Gavin throbbing and smugly smirking. “You’re so good, Gavin. You did amazing.”

Gavin keens softly, nuzzling against the side of Connor’s throat. He feels like he’s floating as it is, but Connor’s praise only makes him feel even more amazing. Connor turns his own head into Gavin’s and kisses up his neck, kisses up his face and to his temple. He nuzzles the skin there, and Gavin is sure that if Connor had a heart rate, it would be beating just as loud as Gavin’s is right now.

“Such a good boy,” Connor murmurs, and Gavin has no concept of time right now, has no idea if he’s been sitting here for hours or minutes, with Connor’s fingers still moving over him slowly like he just can’t pull his hands away from Gavin’s body. “Are you okay?”

It’s hard for Gavin to get his breathing to even out enough to answer properly, and his mouth moves but not much noise comes out. He nods, his head knocking against Connor’s own a little roughly, making him whine. Connor kisses his temple again like he’s making up for it, and finally, his fingers stop moving, but they’re still pressed against Gavin’s dripping core.

And he’s fidgeting, Gavin realises then with the minute movements of his fingers that clearly aren’t intentional, that Connor’s having a hard time sitting still. And if Gavin could think more than one thing at a time, maybe he’d say something about that, tease him or comment on it. As it is, he gives a satisfied smile that’s hidden against Connor’s neck. Because at least he knows that he can get Connor like that, at least he knows that he can make him feel that good, even without touching him.

“Do you need me to stop?” And there are undertones to that question that Connor’s not asking.

Because he’s technically not even doing anything right now, but that leaves it open to say that he _wants_ to be. Gavin pulls his head away from Connor’s shoulder and looks up at him. Connor’s LED almost looks green, flickering between yellow and blue with every breath that he takes.

“You wanna fuck me?” Gavin asks, more like an offer than an actual question, even though he's still somewhat out of it. He's not too oversensitive that it would hurt if Connor did.

And Connor doesn’t bite his lip. Not often, enough so that the action is more noticeable then it would be if anyone else did it. And there’s nothing that Connor could do that wouldn’t look good, but it makes Gavin want to sink his own teeth into Connor’s lip instead. He’s still squirming, but he doesn’t make a move to get any closer, to get his dick out or anything like that. But his fingers, they do move over Gavin again, dipping the tips into his cunt.

“Of sorts,” Connor says as he turns his head a little to the side and tips his chin downward. Which better bares his neck for Gavin in a more than telling way.

Gavin lifts his hand and cups the back of Connor’s neck. His fingers graze over the edge of the port at the base of his head, Connor's skin already receding to expose it. Connor’s fingers curl against him. The android whines, Gavin moans and there’s no way that Gavin’s going to turn Connor down on giving him his own orgasm while his fingers are buried inside him again.

“Go for it.”

And Connor leans more into Gavin’s body, his head tipped even more forward like he’s making sure that Gavin has as much access to his neck as he can get. As Gavin works the port on his neck open, Connor sinks three fingers way too easily into him. He’s soaked, the slide is easy, and Gavin couldn’t hold back from moaning even if he wanted to.

Connor’s fingers pump into him twice before he pulls his hand back and changes the angle. And it’s only with the barest sensation of a burn that Gavin realises what Connor’s doing when his fingers press back into him. And he doesn’t stop at just three or four, and Gavin has to move his hand away from Connor’s neck so that he doesn’t accidentally claw at something that he fucking shouldn’t.

“ _Fuck, Con_.” Gavin gasps, the tension in his body coming back to him, making his spine arch a little. Connor glances up at Gavin, his own lips parted, panting, pausing his movements for a moment.

“Is it o-okay?” And Gavin’s barely touched Connor and he looks like he’s on the verge of completely losing himself. Gavin whines softly and tips his hips into Connor’s hand more.

“Fuck yes, please.” Gavin moans, steadies himself and brings his fingers back to Connor’s port. They dip into the space between wires and access panels. Connor’s whine is a lot more static almost instantly, and Gavin will never get over the noises that come out of him whenever he’s got his fingers against Connor’s wires.

And Connor pushes his fist into Gavin’s cunt, slowly, until Gavin takes him in fully, clenching around his wrist as he’s filled again. They’re both making too many noises, both sounding out of it and strung too high.

Gavin matches the thrust of his fingers to the rhythm of Connor’s movements. He doesn’t push too far or too fast, knowing Gavin’s limits all too well. But the stretch has Gavin feeling dizzy, and he knows that his own attempts to stroke Connor’s wires is sloppy, uncoordinated. But he pushes deep, and he strokes as Connor does, twists when Connor does and allows his fingers to sink as far as they can reach into Connor’s body. And it has Connor trembling against him.

“So… fucking full.” Gavin grunts, clenching again, unable to ignore how stuffed both of his holes are and just how good it all feels.

Connor makes an inaudible noise, and his breath always sounds so wheezy whenever he’s worked up like this and Gavin’s touching him as he is now. He gets his other hand between their bodies, and it’s a little awkward with Connor holding him the way he is, with his hand pressed into Gavin’s body, but he manages to reach his pants. He fights with Connor’s fly, trying not to falter the movements of his fingers inside Connor as he gets his pants open and pulls his cock free.

Connor’s hips jolt into Gavin’s touch, and the movement presses his fist harder into Gavin’s body, pulling a guttural cry from Gavin’s throat. Connor’s hand pulls back, the widest part of his hand keeping Gavin stretched open before he slips his hand back into Gavin’s body again, and Gavin’s coordination suffers for it. His fingers don’t stop curling into Connor’s port, don’t stop tangling around sensitive wires, but his hand on Connor’s cock does nothing but hold onto him, thumb twitching against the underside of the head of his cock.

“ _G-aviiin_ ,” Connor’s voice is distorted, crackly and it makes Gavin bite into his bottom lip to stop himself from making anymore embarrassing noises of his own. He’s made enough of them tonight.

Connor’s cock twitches in Gavin’s hold, his whole body shaking against Gavin’s hands, moving against him, his fist working faster into Gavin, making it hard for him to keep his breath. But it’s clear that he’s struggling to keep it up, and the pace doesn’t stick for long.

Connor’s eyes roll back, and Gavin swears that he sees the flickering in them, the way that Connor’s whole system starts to fritz out with his touch. His hips move in Gavin’s hold, cock throbbing against his palm.

“Yeah, look at you.” Gavin exhales, his voice still sounding like it’s being wrung out of his chest from how deep Connor’s hand is pushed into him.

And Gavin twists his fingers in Connor’s port, strokes along the wires like he would move his fingers if he was maybe stroking his own clit, and Connor’s body tenses up with a rough jolt. His mouth falls open, and the noise he makes is still so static-like as come spurts from his cock and coats Gavin’s body. It covers his stomach, lands on Connor’s wrist and against Gavin’s clit. Connor’s LED flickers, flashes red for a moment as his system reboots.

Gavin’s fingers fall away from Connor’s neck, coming away covered in thirium, and he watches the skin bleed back around Connor’s neck as he closes the port with shaky fingers. He continues to stroke Connor’s cock as he watches the androids face, watches the way that his senses slowly start to come back to him.

Gavin presses his fingers to Connor’s lips, and he doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth and suckle them into his mouth, licking them clean because Gavin can’t. His other hand releases it’s loose grip on Connor’s cock and comes to his clit, slowly rubbing himself as he’s held stretched by Connor’s fist still.

“Still with me, plastic?” Gavin asks when Connor’s LED finally stops jumping between colours and settles on blue. Connor groans softly, and his head dips forward, coming to rest against the bottom of Gavin’s ribcage as he hunches over himself and Gavin’s body.

Instead of answering, Connor starts moving his fist again. He pushes in deeper, pace slower but firmer now that his focus isn’t scattered. Gavin whines, his breath catching in his throat as he moves to meet Connor’s thrusts.

“Fucking… shit.” Gavin groans, his voice rumbling in his chest. Connor’s mouth trails down his body, lips trailing over his own come as he kisses down Gavin’s body. He nudges Gavin’s hand away from himself and closes his mouth around Gavin’s clit.

He sucks softly on it, moving his head slowly, still moving his fist at a steady pace. His tongue rolls around Gavin’s clit until Gavin’s squirming against him until his chest is heaving and his whole body is almost vibrating against Connor’s.

Gavin’s hands come to Connor’s hair, fingers twisting in his soft curls, holding on firmly but not wanting to get in the way of Connor’s movements or trying to take control at all. Connor glances up at him to watch his face. His lips are parted on every breath that shakes out of his chest, but his eyes are closed, completely lost to the feelings rolling over his body.

“Con…” Gavin whines again, the noise followed by a sharp gasp. Gavin’s fingers tighten in Connor’s hair, his other hand coming up as he bites the side of his finger firmly and holds it between his teeth roughly to cut off his noises. The whimpers still escape him as he comes for a second time, clearly not as intensely, but enough to have tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes from how hard he keeps them closed.

Connor pulls his mouth away from Gavin’s body the moment that the tension in his muscles seeps away. He pulls his fist out slowly, groaning softly at the creamy slick covering his hand, dripping from Gavin’s cunt, enticing him to get his mouth on him and eat him out for hours. He knows that Gavin’s far too sensitive for it though, and makes do cleaning up the mess between his fingers.

Gavin’s head is still tipped back, his chest heaving and thighs trembling. Connor reaches for the plug still nestled inside Gavin and slowly pulls it from his body. Gavin grunts, hips shifting minutely before he allows himself to collapse completely boneless against the bed.

Connor moves the toys to the side of the bed, squashing the thought that they need to be cleaned up for the time being as he lays out besides Gavin. His hand comes to rest on Gavin’s belly, just as sticky as Gavin’s skin, rubbing softly. He watches Gavin until he gathers his breathing again and lifts his hands to wipe at his eyes. He turns his head and meets Connor’s smile with one of his own.

“You know, you’ve got a gorgeous cunt.” Connor murmurs softly. And Gavin laughs, something breathy and genuine, making Connor’s smile so much brighter. Gavin rolls into Connor and kisses him, softly, warmly, curling his leg over Connor’s hip as he moves closer to him.

“Thanks,” Gavin murmurs against Connor’s skin. He relaxes into the bed with a sigh, not wanting to move at all. The ache in his cunt is so much more noticeable than it’s ever been, and it feels amazing. “I’ve never squirted before.”

“Never?” Connor sounds genuinely surprised. Gavin chews the inside of his lip and shrugs.

“You’ve given me a lot of firsts, y’know?”

“I’m happy to.” Connor hums as his arms come around Gavin’s lower back.

“So… we’re definitely doing that again, right?” Gavin asks after a moment has passed. He feels disgusting, but he doesn’t trust his legs to stop shaking long enough for him to get up just yet. No one has ever left his body feeling so completely wrecked and satisfied at the same time before. He feels like he’s floating _still_ , and it's impressive.

“There are two more eggs in the batch.” Connor’s lip curls up into a smug smirk again and Gavin fights the muscles in his mouth not to turn up into his own smile.

“I could have taken that.” He hums as he rolls onto his back again. He presses his hand against his stomach, rubbing the skin. It felt too good, having his stomach feel that heavy with the glass, and he’s already thinking of so many ways that he and Connor can use those eggs. He’s more than eager to use them again.

“I can always give them to you now.” Connor hums, like he’s reading Gavin’s mind. Maybe he can tell in the minute changes in Gavin’s demeanour just what he is thinking about. Maybe he’s just teasing, and Gavin’s thinking too much about this like he always does.

Gavin lifts his hand, lightly pressing his palm against Connor’s face. “Don’t you fucking dare, plastic.”

Connor laughs softly, getting a chuckle out of Gavin. He turns his head slightly and kisses the inside of Gavin’s wrist before he can pull his hand away completely from his face. “What you can do, is make sure I don’t wipe out on the way to the bathroom.”

“Happily,” Connor says as he pushes himself up from the bed and reaches out for Gavin’s hand, helping him to get up too. Gavin squeezes Connor’s hand firmly, looking up at the android once he’s standing. His chest feels as though it’s overfilled as he meets his boyfriend’s eyes, so many thoughts and emotions that he doesn’t want to strangle for the first time in his life. He welcomes them instead.

“I love you, Connor. I don’t say it enough. I really fucking do love you.” It comes out so easily, so suddenly when Connor’s hands come to Gavin’s waist to keep him steady. Connor’s LED circles, seems to glow even brighter at the admission. He steps closer to Gavin and kisses him again, softly.

“I know you do, Gavin. I love you too. You don’t need to say it, but I won’t ever tire of hearing it.”

“I’m gonna try to say it more because you deserve to hear it,” Gavin assures.

Connor pulls their bodies closer together and kisses Gavin again. Like this, their bodies feel like they fit, like they were made to be together. Gavin will never tire of the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come for me for the title, I couldn't resist the pun.


End file.
